Medusai Nagay
"... ale nie wyciągneliśmy nauk z bolesnych lekcji jakie nie raz już otrzymywałyśmy. Potęga, władza i moc pułapką dla chciwych dusz ..." - fragment serpentoidzkiej legendy o Medusai Nagay. Medusai Nagay - szlachetnie urodzona serpentoidzka psioniczka, która oddała się wpływom zgubnych mocy. Jej losy nie są dokładnie znane i można je poznać wyłącznie z przekazywanej ustnie i spisanej w niewielu kopiach legendy. Wiadomo na pewno że była ona oddana Chaosowi niepodzielnemu. Legenda o niej opowiadająca mówi o dwóch walczących ze sobą rodach serpentoidów. Jednym z nich był ród Nagay z którego wywodziła się Medusai. Zbuntował się on przeciwko dotychczasowej władzy i stanął do walki. Wojna domowa, która ogarnęła sporą część planety zaczynała toczyć się na niekorzyść rodu Nagay. W obawie przed porażką i śmiercią psioniczka zdecydowała się zwrócić do głosów od pewnego czasu szepczących w jej głowie. Obiecywały one potęgę i moc, na tyle wielką by dać jej zwycięstwo i władze. Nieświadoma zagrożenia serpentoidka przyjęła ofertę. Głosy nie kłamały, Medusai dostała potężne moce, dzięki którym bez problemu pokonywała wroga. Słowa legendy opisują ją jako demona o anielskim licu. Jej twarz miała być piękna i niewinna jednak reszta ciała skutecznie psuła to wrażenie. Zmutowane przekrzywiony uszy, włosy przemienione w wężowe ciała, sześć ramion gdzie gładkie dziewicze dłonie zostały zmienione w potworne demoniczne szpony. Łuski ogona i reszty ciała pociemniały, stały się matowe a na jej ciele pojawił się wzór w kształcie gwiazdy Chaosu. Od kręgosłupa zaczęły odchodzić długie i zabójcze kolce. Tors miała ukryty pod napierśnikiem, którego nie mogła przebić żadna włócznia czy miecz. Dalej mówi się że nieznana moc wpłynęła zarówno na nią jak i na wszystkie podległe jej wojowniczki, zmieniając je w równie (a często też bardziej) przerażające twory. Z nową siłą i nieznanymi mocami u swego boku Medusai stanęła do walki. Jak każdy serpentoid Medusai bardziej polegała na broni do walki wręcz. Mówi się kościanych szablach przepełnionych zgubnymi mocami, którymi Medusai odbierała życie przeciwniczek, skazując je przy tym na potworne męki wywołane zawartym w ostrzach jadem. Nie stroniła też od używania swoich energii psionicznych, którymi bez trudu anihilowała całe zastępy wrogów. Podobno potrafiła też przejmować kontrolę nad umysłami słabszych psychicznie wojowniczek i cywili. Efektem było utworzenie sobie armii marionetek, która stała obok potężnej armii chaosu. Nagay jak na porządną wiedźmę chaosu przystało potrafiła wzywać na pole walki całe zastępy demonicznych istot, biada jednak tym którzy zostali schwytani żywcem. Przejęcie kontroli nad umysłem było właściwie aktem miłosierdzia w porównaniu do zmutowanych potworów jakie Medusai tworzyła "w wolnym czasie". W walce polegała nie tylko na swoich mieczach i mocach ale także na własnym ciele. Kolce rosnące na ciele, ogon, który mógł się (przy użyciu demonicznych mocy) zmienić w buławę z kolcami lub którym mogła po prostu zabić przeciwnika ściskając go i miażdżąc od środka, nie wspominając już o demonicznej sile mięśni, którą dysponowała. Dodatkowo uważa się że była nieśmiertelna, gdyż wiele razy w czasie walk traciła ręce a nawet ogon, jednak po niedługim czasie znów wracała w pełni sprawna na pole walki. Zdawała się też nie czuć bólu i strachu. Dodatkową bronią były węże rosnąca na głowie, których jedno nawet drobne ukąszenie mogło doprowadzić do śmierci przeciwnika. Wspomina się także że ten kto spojrzał jej w oczy zamieniał się w kamień, o czym mają świadczyć rozpadające się już posągi, wyglądające jak żywe w miejscu jej starej kwatery. Nagay była chorą sadystką a wielu serpentoidów poszło za nią z obawy o własne życie. Naturalnie po oddaniu się zgubnym wpływom osnowy, walczył już one z pełnym zapałem w imię swojej władczyni i jej lordów. Natura osnowy bardzo intrygowała Medusai a w szczególności jej wpływ na istoty żywe. Chciała się ona nauczyć jak przy użyciu tej mocy kształtować organizmy żywe, co udawało jej się z całkiem niezłym skutkiem. Takie istoty nie żyły długo ale wiele razy przed śmiercią odebrały życie większej ilości istot niż zwykła wojowniczka przez całe życie. Według legendy Medusai była bardzo potężna ale też niecierpliwa, porywcza i impulsywna w działaniach. Kierowanie bitwą zostawiała w rękach swoich dowódców, podczas gdy sama na czele armii ruszała do ataku. Była też niezwykle uparta i praktycznie zawsze dostawała to czego chciała. Nie miało większego znaczenia czy tym czymś była pojedyncza serpentoidka, artefakt czy jakieś miasto. Dla własnej przyjemności skazywała na śmierć swoje sługi lub sprowadzała na nie klątwy, chociaż nie zawsze wychodziło to na złe wojowniczce. Doładowana przez mutacje mogła równie szybko umrzeć co stać się o wiele groźniejszym przeciwnikiem. Medusai kierowała te same klątwy na swoich wrogów, co dawało jej chorą radość, podobnie jak torturowanie i znęcanie się nad ofiarami. Wiadomym jest też fakt, że ani ona ani jej sługi nie stroniły od gwałtów. Istnieje nawet wzmianka o tym, że szczególnie szalone kultystki dokonywały ich w środku bitwy. Patrząc na wyczyny marines chaosu i nie tylko, można śmiało stwierdzić, że jest to nie tylko możliwe ale i pewne. Walka lojalistów stawała się coraz bardziej desperacka. Wydawało się że wojna jest już praktycznie wygrana. Wtedy nieznana już z imienia przywódczyni lojalistów poprowadziła najbardziej szalony atak całej wojny. Zbierając wszystkie swoje siły, podkradła się tak blisko jak tylko mogła do siedziby Nagay i poprowadziła na nią szturm. Walki toczyły się przez wiele dni i pomimo efektu zaskoczenia lojaliści mieli mizerne i stale malejące szanse na zwycięstwo. W końcu obie przywódczynie stanęły do walki między sobą. Legenda opisuje to jako nierówne starcie, demonicznej królowej ze złotą wojowniczką. Taki przydomek lojalistki wynikał z faktu, że na terenach na których się urodziła serpentoidy mają złoto-białe ubarwienie. Nie jest dokładnie znany przebieg pojedynku jednak wiadomo że w pewnej chwili na miasto spadł deszcz kul ognia, które zniszczyły sporą część miasta powodując popłoch wśród obu stron, gdyż żadna z nich nie miała takiej mocy. Jeden z takich odłamków spadł tuż obok Nagay a ta raniona odłamkami jakie od niego odleciały, została ciężko raniona. Fakt ten wykorzystała przywódczyni lojalistów pozbawiając ją głowy. Przełamując mit o nieśmiertelności Medusai a także pozbawiając Chaos jego głównego przywódcy, demony wycofały się do osnowy a marionetki Nagay szybko odzyskały świadomość i stanęły przeciwko demonicznym serpentoidom. Chociaż ostatecznie wojna została wygrana, wiele zostało zniszczone a straty w "ludziach" były tak ogromne że musiało minąć kilka pokoleń by je odrobić. Do tego znaczna część planety została spaczona przez osnowe. Nawet teraz tereny te są wyludnione i pozostawione same sobie. Kiedy Federacja Arcanus przybyła na tę planetę, jej przedstawiciele długo nie mogli zrozumieć dlaczego zostali oni przywitani z wielkim entuzjazmem ale jednocześnie strachem i obawą. Dopiero kiedy zobaczli ową kule ognia, która zadecydowała o losie bitwy zrozumieli co się stała. Miała ona kształt Imperialnej Aquilli a datowanie wykazało że jest to coś pamiętające czasy Herezji Horusa. Musiało minąć wiele lat nim historycy Arcanusa odkryli że ich sektor był terenem licznych walk między siłami zdradzieckiego legionu Niosących Słowo i Krwawych Aniołów. Legenda wspominała o światłach nad stolicą w dzień przed bitwą. Chociaż serpentoidy dobrze wiedzą że najprawdopodobniej ocalił je rozbity okręt, który spadł na planetę i tak uznają to za znak boskiej opatrzności. Dla federacji taka sytuacja jest całkiem wygodna jednak pojawiła się też obawa z powodu przepowiedni jednej ze zdradzieckich psioniczek serpentoidów. Kiedy po wojnie polowano na zdrajców jedna z ostatnich ocalałych uczennic Medusai przepowiedziała lojalistom, że kiedy koszmary osnowy ucichną i przybędą "wybawiciele", którzy zesłali boski znak, królowa węży powróci by odebrać to co do niej należy. Arcanus nie zlekceważył ostrzeżenia i prowadzi stały nasłuch zarówno w kosmosie jak i w osnowie, szukając czegoś co mogłoby zwiastować atak. Wiadome jest że nie udało się dopaść wszystkich wyznawczyń Chaosu i część z nich zbiegła do osnowy, w tym legendarna krwawa dama, która miała być najlepszą wojowniczką w szeregach Nagay. Znając osnowe i wiedząc że wskrzeszenie wyznawcy jest dla mrocznych potęg niczym, Arcanus jest w stałej gotowości do walki z tymi istotami. Kategoria:LordRinkashi Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Saga Serpentoidów Kategoria:Kobiety